Talk:T-800/@comment-81.129.195.17-20200130220806
Personally: I'd prefer using the upgraded T 850 terminators as my standard shock troops on the battlefield and as infiltrators back in time instead of normal T800's... because the 850 is plasma resilient + armour piecing resistant + twice as fast, strong + 3 times smarter in reactive timing and over 2 and half times more durable than its predecessor, as well as being more battle-hardened with all the data downloaded into it by Skynet from past terminators in field experiences + detailed files and with new extra sensors. If a T 850 was sent back to 84 instead = both Karl and Sarah would be dead much sooner than later. The 850 wouldn't have been as badly damaged as the first terminator in joints being broken by being run down by the truck + it would recover much sooner than its counterpart in getting back up to continue its mission + it would be much harder to knock down with shotgun fire + it would catch up much sooner in casing the two throughout the film + factory entrance and even not so, I don't think it would've been easily blown in half by the end due to its extra durability... and even then, it would still catch up to Sarah crawling twice as fast and still have enough time to rip her throat out before being crushed. If that doesn't get her, the mini nuclear explosion from its damaged power cells will absolutely finish her off a point blank range. If the Resistance had sent back a reprogramed T 850 to protect young John Connor, it would stand a much better chance against the T 1000 longer in melee combat and slowing it down twice as long hopefully until John and Sarah managed to get a further distance away, and its less likely to have been as easily damaged by the T1000 until the very end. The only drawback is its nuclear power cells, either the resistance replaces them with normal t800 cells before sending it back to ensure safety for John's past self, or they'll blow up in the steel mill right under Sarah's position when it gets impaled... sure John might survive from a distance and the T1000 might get utterly destroyed at ground zero, but it doesn't help John in the long run afterwards as he might still get caught in the blast + aftershocks of the steel mill falling apart from the damage done still being close by and even if its not so = he'll be all alone afterwards when everyone else is dead and wont be ready for what might come next in the far off future events that might be. Unless the T850 becomes more tactical in using one of the cells wisely in destroying the T1000 from a distance safely. Terminator Resistance shows how more dangerous a T 850 is compared to the standard T800's and all that followed before-hand in durability too. If a T 850 was used instead of a normal one in both Genesis and Dark Fate... it would've been far more capable in dealing with both the T3000 and Rev 9 in lasting longer than the traditional one. T 800: old but not obsolete, T 850: old but reliable. Same endoskeleton, just better overall in upgrades. If it was me trying to perfect the T 800 series with better upgrades for the movie franchise or games for that universe, one feature I would add to the T 850 in its evolution is added plate armour throughout its whole body = protecting the gears + joints + motors and wiring of the endoskeleton, while refining its hardening process even further with newer materials to make it far more durable than what came before... with extra flexibility + speed and strength too, making it a super soldier type of Terminator that can go toe to toe with later newer models more evenly and still make it look great in classic design with modern features as well. Practically a precursor to the T 900 series, but better overall in similarity as it would be a perfected T800 series before the next generation of terminators ... The T 899 = both a perfected T 800 model upgrade and a super prototype of what the 900's look like = yet is still far superior than its later successors. If Arnold's done with Terminator after Dark Fate: then if possible with some serious acting involved + story telling and background information on it all, even for just one film or so if dark fate gets some sequels... then I would choose Dwayne Johnson as the T 899... that is if possible and if the timelines converge where somehow Skynet in another time paradox is still around somehow. Legion vs Skynet!.